


Time

by LigerCat



Series: Why is this a 'verse? [15]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Ferb, Childhood Memories, Chubby Phineas, Family, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Camp Phineas and Ferb is back in business, though with much lower attendance.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

"It's still here!" The excited yell came from somewhere up ahead. "Bro, we are so taking it out!"

Ferb rolled his eyes as he took his time in walking towards the lake. Unlike Phineas, his main concern lied in making sure the two children with them stayed in sight.

Simeon alone was hard enough to keep an eye on, but pairing the seven-year-old up with the younger Amanda was trouble waiting to happen.

Ferb was positive Candace only agreed to them bringing Amanda so the little girl could make some memories with her great-grandparents. It was a startling thought to think his step-grandparents might not be around for many more years. As active and healthy as they still were, they were still getting up there in years, and humans... He watched Amanda try to climb over a fallen log. Humans were fragile.

Even though the amount of human in him assured he was not as sturdy as his full-blooded ancestors, he was far from fragile.

Far from human.

He needed to speak to Phineas about that. Not today though.

...He could get by waiting a few more years even.

Then again, Phineas wasn't likely to notice for at least another decade.

"Ferb!"

"We're coming!" Ferb rolled his eyes. After so long, one would think Phineas would have finally learned patience. Taking a few steps off the path, he took Amanda's hand. "Simeon."

The call of his name was enough to direct the boy back to him.

His niece pulled at his hand a few times, wanting to run off into the woods again, but he kept his grip on her. It wasn't a long walk and, reasonably, they should have reached it already.

He half-listened as she blathered on to his son about a butterfly, occasionally pausing to receive a nonverbal reply. She wasn't perfect at reading Simeon's silent way, but Phineas hadn't become an expert overnight either. And, unlike the relationship between him and his brother, Simeon and Amanda weren't together every day or even every week.

Twin gasps came from the kids when they saw what was awaiting them. Ferb released her hand, letting them dart for the pirate ship.

Phineas dropped down from the crow's nest with more grace than his larger frame would suggest possible. While the kids run onto the ship, he came down to meet Ferb.

The spark in his eyes was one Ferb hadn't seen in much too long, and, for a moment, he felt like a kid again, standing next to their grandpa's modified dingy and ready to go on an epic treasure hunt with their friends.

"Grandpa must've been taking care of her." Phineas glanced back at the ship. "She's in as good of shape as last time we were here."

Ferb nodded. "She ship-shape in Bristol fashion?"

Phineas opened his mouth to reply before slowly closing it. He blinked. "I still don't know what that means."

"I still don't know what _yar_ means. I think we're even."

"Huh." Turning around to look at the ship, he continued, "We should really buy a dictionary."

"And a thesaurus."

"Why a thesaurus?"

Ferb didn't actually know, but he recalled them needing one before for something or other. It would be good to have on hand, at any rate. But they were not buying the complete collection of useless shoelace facts. That would be completely useless.

"We'll have to tell them the Greatest Pirate Story Ever Told later. And have Grandpa tell them the tale of Badbeard, so it makes sense." Phineas grinned at him. "But right now, we should join them. Go for a sail on the open seas." 

Open seas? Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Open lake, whatever." He started walking. "You know, in a decade, maybe we can bring Camp Phineas and Ferb back to its height! I mean, our friends should have kids old enough by then."

Ferb followed him. Perhaps they would. But considering Baljeet was the only one married, and none of their childhood friends had kids, it may be longer than that.

But Phineas was already rattling off ideas so Ferb kept his thoughts to himself.

Now was the time to remember the past, think of the future, and live in the present.

Reality could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> The thesaurus is reference to a line Ferb says on the Dad-inator site.


End file.
